El secreto que guarda mi corazon
by Nayeliuchiha
Summary: Sasuke regreso a konoha, para pedir ayuda a su antiguo equipo, pero dejaraon aun lado a la peli rosa llevandose a Ino en su lugar, a su partida llega a konoha un caballero misterioso que le abrira las puertas de un mindo nuevo endonde se encontrara a si misma y un nuevo amor tambien, alo largo de su vida a subrido desgracias y trajedias y a la mala entendera que aun no terminan
1. Chapter 1

Debil

Era una mañana tranquila en konoha y una chica peli rosa de ojos jade iba caminando en dirección al despacho de su maestra y hokage, recordando que hace apenas unos meses avía regresado el vengador y dueño de su corazón Sasuke Uchiha quien avía vuelto por su propia voluntad y con su equipo taka pidiendo la ayuda de konoha para derrotar a madara, después de descubrir la razón por la cual su hermano avía matado a su clan y habiendo perdonado a konoha.  
La hokage estaba en su escritorio meditando y pensando la mejor manera de decirle a su alumna los hechos transcurridos ase un momento 

Flash Back  
Así que ya está decidido- Pregunto la hokage a un grupo de personas que se encontraban del otro lado de su escritorio  
Así es Tsunade está decidido no necesito de más ayuda que de la que ino me puede brindar-Respondió un chico alto de cabello negro como la noche y ojos del mismo tono  
Y sakura-Pregunto con un deje de tristeza-Según recuerdo ella es la integrante del equipo 7 y no ino  
Vieja tsunade ya lo platicamos con el teme y decidimos que sería lo mejor-Contesto un rubio de ojos azules que aunque no lo demostró sabia que a su amiga le dolería la decisión pero deseaba ponerla en peligro  
Hokage –Hablo el hombre de más edad den la habitación-En esta misión ya vamos demasiados y con ino y Karin será más que suficiente ellas conocen tanto de medicina como sakura –contesto con una mirada de aprobación a la decisión de sus alumnos –Estaremos bien con ellas además de que a sakura le servirá mas a usted en la aldea que a nosotros en la misión  
El equipo taka que hasta estos momentos se avía mantenido al margen no entendía la decisión de su líder a no querer llevar a la kunoichi de ojos jade, si ella era su compañera sin contar con que es alumna de la 5° hokage de la aldea a demás de que sakura ya era conocida como la mejor ninja medico superando a su maestra  
Si esa es su decisión pueden partir-Dándoles una mirada de aprobación  
Fin del Flash Back  
Se encontraba sumida en su escritorio cuando la vos de sihune la ISO volver a la realidad informándole que sakura se encontraba afuera  
Asla pasar-Respondió la hokage  
Me mando llamar Tsunade sama –Contesto una kunoichi de aproximada mente 17 años cabello rosa a la altura de sus hombros y de hermosos ojos jade  
Así es sakura siéntate por favor –Tomando una postura seria asía su alumna contesto- Sabias porque razón sasuke volvió a la aldea-Pregunto a su alumna y sin esperar respuesta prosigo- Sasuke y su equipo irán a buscar a madara para derrotarlo y lo acompañara el equipo 7  
Ayudaremos a sasuke kun –Respondió una sakura llena de felicidad pues el equipo 7 volvería a salir a misiones  
Tu no sakura-Dijo con un deje de tristeza-Ellos ya han partido apenas salió el sol  
Queeeeeeeee pero Tsunade yo soy la ninja medico y formo parte del equipo 7 –Demostrando su enfado y tristeza a su maestra  
Lo sé pero ellos decidieron ir con ino y no contigo fue una decisión unánime todos estuvieron de acuerdo- Continuo diciendo mientras miraba como su alumna entristecía con cada palabra  
Todos lo decidieron hasta Naruto y Kakashi- Respondió sin poder creerlo no entendía por qué ellos habían apoyado esa decisión si sabían que ella era fuerte y había mejorado mucho – Sigo siendo débil no importa cuánto me esfuerce para ellos sigo siendo débil – Respondió sin poder evitar que lagrimas amargas rodaran por sus mejillas  
No eres débil eres mi alumna sakura ellos solo te quieren proteger – Respondió la ojimiel tratando sin resultado de consolar a su alumna  
Es todo tsunade – Contesto sorprendiendo a su maestra- Me puedo retirar  
Si es todo puedes retirarte- Dijo mientras veía cruzar por la puerta a su casi hija  
Sakura salió del despacho de su maestra iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando sihune le pregunto si todo estaba bien solo quería salir de ese lugar y dirigirse a donde pudiera desquitar su coraje sin pensarlo se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento #3 y cuando volvió en si lo único que pudo a ser fue arrasar con todo lo que había a su paso y cuando ya no pudo mas sus piernas perdieron fuerza y termino de rodillas al suelo  
Porque no lo entiendo porque me dejaron –Decía una y otra vez mientras lloraba como una niña pequeña esperando ser abrazada o consolada


	2. Chapter 2

cap 2 Yo no soy un ninja

La noche había llegado y tras haber llorado una y otra vez, se dio cuenta que el sol estaba a punto de meterse dando a entender que la obscuridad la abrazaría pronto, con tristeza y las pocas ganas de levantarse comenzó a dirigirse a su casa, no tenía ganas de hacer nada cuando un ruido extraño la izo volver a la realidad, recordándole que no había comido en todo el día.

-Lo olvide - Se dijo así misma mientras veía el poco cielo azul que aun quedaba, estaba a punto de emprender el camino hacia alguna tienda para comprar alimentos, cuando un destello dorado capto su atención.

-Una estrella fugaz - Pensó al principio –Pero es muy temprano para que sea una estrella fugaz - Se dijo  
Observo como el destello iba descendiendo con velocidad, entonces entendió que no era una estrella fugas, calculo mentalmente a donde podría caer, corrió velos mente para no perder de vista el destello.

-Cayo en las afueras de la aldea -Siguió corriendo a todo lo que sus fuerzas le daban

Cuando logro acercarse al lugar vio un gran cráter formado por el impacto, casi igual a los que ella realiza cuando golpea el suelo.

-Disculpa te encuentras bien –-Dijo en vos alta por instinto, pero al no recibir respuesta decidió ir a investigar de cerca

Miedo en verdad sentía miedo y en su cabeza solo estaba la idea de marcharse, e informar de lo sucedido, pero por otro lado su corazón decía que avanzara que nada pasaría, que estaría bien como si de eso dependiera el transcurso de su vida.

Con miedo pero con paso firme avanzo

-¡Que es lo peor que podría pasar!-Pronuncio en vos baja

Para su sorpresa se encontraba un chico, de aproximada mente 20 años se encontraba inconsciente supuso que había sido por el terrible impacto

-¿Pero qué es esto?—-Impresión estaba sorprendida  
Ese chico no llevaba ropa apropiada de un ninja, lo que llevaba era una especie de armadura que se amoldaba a su cuerpo

-Es de oro—Dijo aun sin poder creer aun lo que veían sus ojos

Retrocedió unos pasos para observarlo mejor, se trataba de un chico de aproximada mente 1.85 de altura delgado pero musculoso casi igual que sasuke , al contrario de él tiene el cabello color castaño claro y un rostro que muestra serenidad y tranquilidad.

Aunque quería, no podía evitar mirar la armadura y algo dentro de ella le impedía dejarlo solo, movió su rostro para verlo mejor y se percato de la herida en su frente.

-Debo curarte, o sete infectara- Le hablo en vos alta para que lo pudiera escuchar, pero no respondió.

Cuando empezó a emanar chacra para poder curarlo sucedió algo extraño que nunca antes había sucedido

\- ¡Pero qué es esto!- Se sorprendió de sí misma, pues su chacra que regular mente es color verde en ese momento era de color dorado, -Por que es dorado no entiendo – Intento evitar pensar en eso y prosiguió a curarlo.

El chacra que emanaba de ella lejos de asustarla, la llenaba de tranquilidad como si siempre lo hubiera podido hacer, cuando termino no podía dejar de observarlo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo y no se había dado cuenta que eran cerca de las 10:00 de la noche sabía que era tarde pero no quería marcharse y dejarlo solo.

-Donde estoy-Respondió en vos alta el chico -Y quien eres tú -Le pregunto a sakura la cual estaba aun sorprendida de que se hubiera despertado tan pronto

-Perdón que dijiste-Respondió como si no hubiera escuchado las preguntas

-Dije que en donde estoy y quien eres tu-Pregunto el chico casi en forma de orden.

-Estas en konoha la aldea oculta entre las hojas –Respondió con algo de miedo - Y me llamo sakura haruno—Le respondió con más seguridad y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esos ojos –Respondió sorprendiendo a la chica

Por un instante al mirar los ojos de la peli rosa lo recorrió una sensación que solo su hermano le causaba cuando este lo miraba, cariño le causaba cariño y no entendía por qué la miro de arriba a abajo era una chica alta, piel nívea, bien cuidada, ojos color verde jade, y cabello rosa, era una chica linda no podía evitar mirarlo pero como podía sentir cariño por alguien que no conocía.

Se intento poner de pie sin tener éxito

-Maldición -Se quejo por el dolor de una herida en su espalda que sakura no vio

-Lo siento no la vi te curare- Camino hacia él para curarlo.

-No es necesario de todas maneras no po-dra-s-No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían -Tuuu como puedes hacer eso—Pregunto aun sin poder creerlo

-Jutsu medico, soy ninja medico es normal que lo tenga -Respondió extrañada por la pregunta-Pero es la primera vez que es de color dorado

- _Como es posible que emane cosmos dudo que ella sea un caballer_ o—sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la chica que lo estaba curando

-Como has podido tocarme-Pregunto sorprendido nunca antes lo habían tocado, lo que más le sorprendió fue la sensación que sintió, no pudo evitar pensar en su hermano

-Y tu cómo te llamas y de donde bienes por que dudo que tú seas un ninja-Pregunto segura, deseaba saber quién era

-Ninja- Respondió -No soy un ninja -Respondió luego haberse logrado levantarse después de ser curado

-Y si no eres un ninja que eres-Se sentía intrigada


	3. Chapter 3

**cap 3 Mitos o Realidad**

La luz de la luna, era lo que iluminaba la conversación que mantenía el caballero y la kunoichi.

Se miraban uno al otro por un la do Sakura se sentía intrigada por el chico que tenía en frente y por el otro el caballero, no sabía si podía confiar en ella, después de todo no la conocía, aunque sabía que si su intención hubiera sido matarlo lo hubiera echo sin ningún problema, así que le daría el beneficio de la duda y descubriría porque ella podía emanar cosmos.

-Me llamo Aioria de Leo y soy un caballero dorado de Athena- Le contesto mientras veía la cara de confusión de la peli rosa—-Supongo por la expresión de tu cara no sabes a que me refiero verdad

-La verdad no y si te soy sincera nunca antes había escuchado hablar de algún caballero o de Athena- Mostrándole una cara de total sinceridad- Pero tal vez Tsunade sama sabe algo que te pueda ayudar - Comento mientras miraba como el chico avanzaba hacia ella

-Quien es Tsunade sama?- Pregunto confundido

-Ella es mi maestras y la Hokage de la aldea—Mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa sincera- Ella nos podrá ayudar, pero dime siempre tienes puesta esa armadura- Pregunto con un deje de incertidumbre

-Si siempre ¿Por qué?

-Tu armadura es muy…. muy… llamativa, pero como ya es de noche duduo que alla jente afuera de sus casas a estas horas

Cerca de la media noche se veían dos personas caminando por las calles de konoha con toda tranquilidad y en silencio pues no sabían cómo romper el hielo de la situación, los chicos se detuvieron delante de un edificio, y atravesaron las puertas subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a un escritorio modesto pero con una chica que al parecer se encontraba dormida, y al notar que no se dio cuenta de su presencia pasaron de largo

-Toc Toc- Se escucho el sonido de la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta entraron

-Tsunade….samaaaaaaa- Le llamo la chica pero al notar que se encontraba durmiendo sobre el escritorio, y al darse cuenta de las botellas de sake que se encontraban alrededor del escritorio entendió que no se encontraba dormida sino ebria - TSUNADE SAMAAAAAAAAAA- Le grito la peli rosa

Mientras tanto Aioria se mantenía al margen de la discusión y muy sorprendido pues no esperaba encontrar en esas condiciones la que se supone es la líder, de la aldea

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA MOCOSA IPERTINENTE -Le respondió la ojimiel furiosa, y estaba a punto de lanzarle un golpe hasta que vio a Aioria parado en la puerta- Y tu quien eres mocoso

-Tsunade sama el es un caballero dorado de Athena - Respondió la oji verde mientras acercaba a Aioria al escritorio- Su nombre es Aioria de Leo

-Caballero dorado ( _No puede ser se supone que es una leyenda_ ) - Miro al joven mientras se sumía en sus pensamientos- Aioria verdad - Pregunto al joven mientras este se acercaba a este

-A si es - Contesto mientras realizaba una reverencia ante la hokage- La señorita Sakura me ayudo cuando caí del cielo y comento que tal vez usted podría ayudarnos

-Muy bien tal vez podría ayudarte pero primero me debes decir quién eres y de dónde vienes exactamente- La hokage lo miro seria sorprendiendo al chico

-Quiere saber todo – Le pregunto a la señora

-Así es y no te preocupes tenemos toda la noche para escucharte - Respondió la hokage

Aioria iba a comenzar cuando escucho los gritos de la rubia

-SISHUNEEEEEEEEEEE- Le llamo la rubia

-Que necesita tsunade sama

-Taíme un café cargado y una botella de sake- Pidió la rubia- puedes comenzar Aioria

-Supongo debo comenzar con Athena

-Athena y dime ella quien es - Pregunto la rubia

-Athena es la diosa de la Guerra, la Justicia y la Luz. Protectora predilecta de la Tierra, por encomienda de su padre Zeus. Ella la protegerá de toda fuerza del mal junto a sus Santos Atenienses. Athena renace cada 200 años aproximadamente, con un cuerpo frágil y mortal como el de los humanos, y junto con ella, los santos dorados, plateados y de bronce- Relato mientras las tres mujeres en la habitación -Los caballeros dorados son los de más alto rango y cuidan las 12 casas del santuario bajo las constelaciones del zodiaco

Mu: Caballero dorado de Aries

Aldebarán: Caballero dorado de Tauro

Saga: Caballero dorado de Géminis

Máscara de la Muerte: Caballero dorado de Cáncer

Aioria: Caballero de Leo

Shaka: Caballero de Virgo

Dohko: Caballero de Libra

Milo: Caballero de Escorpio

Aiorios: Caballero de Sagitario

Sakura al escuchar el nombre de sagitario no pudo evitar sentir una sensación extraña recorrerle por el cuerpo

Shura: Caballero de Capricornio

Camus: Caballero de Acuario

Afrodita: Caballero de Piscis

\- Asi como también 5 caballeros de bronce leales a Athena

Seiya de Pegaso

Shun de Andromeda

Sakura nuevamente sintió ese sentimiento pero era diferente calidez sentía calidez en su corazón tan solo de escuchar su nombre le causaba alegría

Ikki de Fénix

Shiryu de Dragón

Hyoga de Cisne

-Entiendo ( _entonces el mito era verdad_ ) -Pensó la hokage- Pero dime como es que llegaste aquí

-La verdad no lo sé, mi hermano murió protegiendo a Athena siendo una bebe, me encontraba en su casa recordando que aun no se había escogido un caballero que ocupara su lugar- Sintiendo nostalgia al recordar a su hermano

\- Pero dime Aioria, si Athena es una diosa muy poderosa, como es que no pudo evitar que vinieras aquí- Pregunto intrigada

\- Supongo que si vine es por algo o Athena lo hubiera evitado ( _Y creo que la razón es la señorita sakura_ )

-Pensó-Y dígame cree que podría ayudarme

-Ase muchos años se dijo que avía llegado a konoha un joven con armadura de oro solido, se dice que avía venido a buscar un portador para una armadura- Conto recordando la historia- Después de haberlo encontrado se dice que la persona escogida partió con el caballero que había venido por él,

Tanto Aioria como Sakura la veían sorprendidos pues no sabía que algún caballero haya venido antes pero ahora entendía por qué había llegado y si estaba en lo cierto con lo que pensaba Sakura era un caballero y por la sensación que sentía cuando estaba con ella, eso explicaba por qué emanaba cosmos y por qué había llegado a este lugar, Sagitario Sakura era la portadora de la armadura de su hermano , y ante la idea se sentía muy feliz pues su hermano había hecho una buena elección ella era buena y de corazón puro como el de su hermano.

-Sihune trae el pergamino de la cámara 653-Mando interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Aioria

-Hay Tsunade sama-Respondió mientras iba por el pergamino

-Pergamino Tsunade sama -Pregunto con interés

-El caballero antes de partir le entrego al primer hokage un pergamino por si alguna vez lo necesitaban- La interrumpió la vos de sihune

-Aquí tiene tsunade sama- Le dijo entregándole el pergamino

-Toma Aioria supongo ahora te pertenece

-Entregándole el pergamino- Tal parece que los mitos son reales no les parece

Final del formulario


	4. Chapter 4

**cap 4 Destino o Casualidad**

El sol estaba por salir y en la casa de la peli rosa, se encontraban en el comedor dos personas sentadas, una frente a la otra separadas solo por la mesa, mientras observaba el pergamino que se encontraba en el centro de la mesa mientras recordaban lo que la hokage les había dicho

Flash Back

-Espero te sirva, según recuerdo no habían logrado abrirlo- Relato mientras observaba el pergamino en sus manos

Fin del Flash Back

-Y dime crees que me podrías platicar mas del Santuario-Le pregunto con entusiasmo-Quisiera saber mas del lugar de dónde vienes-Le pidió en forma de suplica

-Mmm, dígame qué quiere saber señorita Sakura- Comento mientras tomaba un poco de te

-Solo dime Sakura el señorita me asé sentir extraña-Dedicándole una sonrisa-Dijiste que tu hermano había muerto protegiendo a Athena, solo a muerto el

-No en la pelea del santuario habían 10 caballeros en el santuario-Lo que menos quería era confundir a sakura así que decidió empezar por el principio-Cuando Athena renació intentaron matarla y mi hermano la salvo pero fue acusado de traición y murió por salvarla, cuando ella cumplió 16 con el nombre de Saori fue al santuario para demostrar que ella era Athena, para pasar con el patriarca debes pasar por las 12 casas, los caballeros de bronce que acompañaban a Athena lograron vencer a 4 caballeros dorados, y Saori demostró que ella era la reencarnación de la diosa Athena-Termino de explicar mientras tomaba otro sorbo de te

-Entonces solo hay 6 caballeros en el santuario-Mientras miraba a Aioria

-Hay 6 caballeros vivos, pero solo hay 5 en el santuario-

-Y el 6°-

-El 6° es Dohko de Libra pero él no está en el santuario, el se encuentra custodiando el cello de Hades el dios del inframundo-Respondió mientras miraba como el sol salía átravez de la ventana

-Entonces solo hay 5 caballeros dorados en el santuario verdad- Mientras lo miraba

-Así es Sakura eres muy inteligente—Mientras miraba sorprendido a la chica

-Y dime Sakura que me podrías decir de ti-Pregunto el chico pues aun se sentía intrigado

-Pues tengo 18 años mis padres murieron cuando era pequeña asi que vivo sola, soy ninja medico de konoha y alumna de la Sr Tsunade, cuando cumplí 12 años formamos el equipo 7, kakashi hatake es nuestro sensei, soy compañera de Naruto Usumaki y Sasuke Uchica- Respondió la chica con un deje de tristeza que el caballero noto

-Y donde están tus compañeros-Pregunto mientras tomaba en sus manos la fotografía del equipo 7- Ellos salieron de misión

-Pero creí que dijiste que eran compañeros-Insinuó mientras miraba a la joven

-Y lo somos pero-Su voz se notaba triste- Ellos me dejaron, me consideran débil, se llevaron a una compañera en mi lugar-Mientras en sus ojos se comenzaban a formar lagrimas

Sin haberlo previsto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon y consolaron cálida mente que la asían sentir segura-Te cuidare prometo que yo te cuidare-No sabía por qué la avía abrazado y porque había dicho eso pero sentía la necesidad de protegerla como su hermano lo había protegido a el

-Gracias Aioria kun –Le dijo en un susurro mientras lloraba en su pecho y lo abrazaba para no caer

-Yo no considero que tú seas débil, eres la alumna de la líder de tu aldea (ahora entiendo), tu sakura haruno eres más fuerte de lo que piensas-Comento mientras le acariciaba el cabello con dulzura

No entendían como habían llegado a ese momento, pero no deseaban separarse y asi hubieran continuado de no ser por el despertador de la peli rosa que sonaba en su aviación,

-Lo siento Aiora kin pero debo darme prisa llegare tarde al trabajo y tsunade sama me va matar-Corrió una kunoichi apresurada mente a su habitación

Aioria miro a la joven como se perdia por las escaleras, desvió su mirada al pergamino que se encontraba en la mesa.

Lo tomo en las manos en un instinto elevo su cosmos e instantánea mente el seguro que cubría el cello se abrió, dejando sorprendido el caballero, tanto por la acción como por el contenido del mismo.

-Un mapa -Se dijo así mismo

En la torre hokage

-Tsunade sama sintió eso- Grito alarmada shizune

-Parece que logro abrir el pergamino (que enorme poder nunca había sentido un poder tan grande)—Pensó la hokage mientras su rostro mostraba seriedad

Con Aioria

Se encontraba sentado y leyendo la inscripción del pergamino, sabia por que había llegado a ese lugar lo entendía y por una parte se sentía alegre pero por otro lado no sabía cómo lo tomaría Sakura

-Me voy Aioria kun -Lo saco de sus pensamientos mientras veía como sakura le estiraba una capa con sus manos -Es para que te la pongas si piensas salir de la casa, tu armadura es llamativa- Después de recibir la capa miro como sakura se retiraba de la casa

-En primer lugar debo informarle ala hokage después de todo es la maestra de Sakura - Se dijo así mismo mientras se ponía la capa que sakura le había dado.

Aioria caminaba lenta mente por las calles de konoha mientras observaba a las personas que se encontraban en la calle, llego a la torre y subió las escaleras nueva mente encontrándose con el escritorio de la señorita Shizune, aunque con la diferencia de que ahora se encontraba despierta .

-Joven Aioria-Lo miro con tranquilidad-Necesitas hablar con Tsunade sama-A firmo mientras que el joven asentía con la cabeza - Sígueme

-Tsunade sama -Hablo mientras abría la puerta de la oficina de la hokage

-Que necesitas Shizune-Pregunto sin levantar la mirada de los papeles que tenía en su escritorio

-El joven Aioria necesita hablar con usted- Le informo captando la atención de oji miel

-Haslo pasar Shizune –Informo la hokage- Que necesitas Aioria- Pregunto mientras veía al joven cruzar la puerta-Supongo bienes a decirme algo, ya que lograste abrir el pergamino verdad?-Afirmo sin miedo

-Así es -Comento mientras se sentaba-Descubrí exacta mente porque he llegado aquí

-Bien dime que descubriste  
-La razón es porque encontré la portadora de la armadura del caballero de sagitario-Aseguro esperando la reacción de la rubia

-Portadora ( _espero no sea sakura_ ) -pensó para sí misma-Y supongo vas a decirme de quien se trata verdad?

-Sakura haruno-Con el simple hecho de mencionar ese nombre noto la sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia

-Estas seguro-Lo había sospechado, pero deseaba que no fuera realidad su presentimiento

-Completa mente y sin miedo a equivocarme le aseguro que había pensado lo mismo

-Esperaba que el hecho de tu llegada fuera casualidad con que ella te encontrara-Menciono con un deje de tristeza, pues sabía que posiblemente su alumna se marcharía

-Las casualidades no existen, Tsunade , es el destino el que define nuestra vida-Menciono el caballero

-Y ya se lo dijiste

-No quise platicar con usted primero

-Bien retírate a casa de Sakura, en seguida la mando para allá-Le respondió al joven mientras se retiraba

-Shizune-Grito la hokage

-Que necesita

-Manda a llamar a Sakura Haruno

-Hai-Respondió mientras salía de la habitación

Sakura se encontraba terminando de atender a un paciente cuando un anbu apareció en su oficina

-La hokage necesita de su presencia en su oficina urgente mente-Le informo el anbu

-En seguida voy -Respondió mientras observaba como el anbu se marchaba

Una vez que termino de atender al paciente y ordeno todo en la oficina salió en dirección ala oficina de su maestra

En una nube de humo apareció sakura -Me mando llamar maestra

-Así es sakura necesito que vayas a tu casa-

Levanto la mirada y se topo con la cara de sorpresa de su alumna-Aioria te va a informar algo interesante

Sakura se encontraba sorprendida-Algo interesante  
-Así es y quiero decirte que cualquiera que sea tu decisión te apoyare, retírate

Sakura se retiro después de hacerle una reverencia a su maestra, en dirección a su casa.

-Como será la mejor manera de decírselo-Se preguntaba Aioria cuando escucho el sonido de un rayo y en medio de una nube de humo apareció sakura y se veía un poco intranquila

-Te sucede algo Aioria-Le pregunto al chico

-Dime sakura crees en el destino-Pregunto intrigado

-Destino, eso que tiene que ver

-Recuerdas que cuando me curaste emanaste una luz color dorado

Flash Back

Cuando empezó a emanar chacra para poder curarlo sucedió algo extraño que nunca antes había sucedido

\- ¡Pero qué es esto!- Se sorprendió de sí misma, pues su chacra que regular mente es color verde en ese momento era de color dorado, -Por que es dorado no entiendo – Intento evitar pensar en eso y prosiguió a curarlo.

Fin del Flash Back

-Si silo recuerdo pero eso que tiene que ver

-Eso que emanaste se llama cosmos y solo lo podemos emanar los caballeros dorados Sakura,

-Mostrándole emanando el mismo cosmos que ella emana

Sakura estaba impresionada-Y eso que significa-Pregunto Sakura

-Significa que esa es la razón por la cual yo llegue aquí Sakura, razón por la cual tú me encontraste, la razón por la cual tú emanas cosmos sakura es porque tú eres la portadora de la armadura de sagitario

-Yooooooooo-Pregunto sorprendida-Debes estar equivocado yo no puedo ser un caballero, segura mente es solo una coincidencia-Le aseguro la ojiverde

-Las coincidencias no existen sakura por otro lado el destino nos rige

-Y porque me dices esto Aioria

-Por que yo, llegue a tu mundo para llevarte al santuario sakura, tu eres un caballero y tu lugar es estar en el santuario-Le respondió mientras miraba el rostro de impresión de la chica-Sakura

Ella lo miro a los ojos y descubrió que no mentía

-Yo te propongo entrenarte personalmente y ayudarte en todo lo que necesites

-Eso significa que me tendré que ir con tigo-Pregunto- Pero como, según recuerdo no sabias como regresar

-Es verdad pero el pergamino que me entrego Tsunade, es un mapa con la localización exacta de un puente que nos llevara al santuario

Sakura se debatía mental mente por lo que Aioria le había dicho

-Puedes pensarlo, pero debo decirte que no tenemos mucho tiempo ya que una vez que el pergamino se abra solo tenemos 12 horas antes de que el pergamino se cierre y el puente cambie de lugar-Le informo

-Entiendo -Dijo en voz alta mientras caminaba hacia la puerta -Saldré un momento

Sakura se encontraba sentada ala oriya del rio que se encuentra en las afueras de konoha, mientras pensaba en todo lo que avía pasado desde que kakashi , sasuke y naruto se marcharon y le vino ala memoria lo que Aioria le dijo .

-Tal vez las casualidades no existen pero el destino si - se dijo así misma mientras caminaba en dirección a su casa

-As decidido que aras-Pregunto mientras observaba como sakura entraba a la casa

-Debemos ir con Tsunade sama hay que informarle que me voy con tigo

Aioria sonrió -Bien entonces puedes empacar algunas cosas que quieras llevarte-Comento mientras Sakura subía a si aviación por algunas cosas.

5 minutos después una peli rosa se encontraba acompañada de Aioria enfrente del escritorio de su maestra

-Muy bien entonces decidiste marcharte con Aioria-Un sonido la interrumpió pues entraron sin pedir permiso a la oficina de la hokage

-VIEJAAAAAAAAAAAA-No pudo terminar de hablar cuando una Tsunade se encontraba con una aura asesina enfrente de el

-Konohamaruuuuuuuuu , maldito escuincle-Le grito mientras el chico salía volando de la oficina por la ventana gracias a la patada que le dio en el trasero la hokage

Aioria estaba sorprendido pues no sabía que la Sr tuviera esa fuerza descomunal

-Tome-Una vez que Tsunade se tranquilizo le entrego el pergamino-Tal vez algún día lo vuelvan a ocupar

-Bien pues si sakura ya lo decidió lo único que te puedo decir-Acercándose a ella -Te deseo lo mejor, siempre te quise como a una hija te deseo mucha suerte-Mientras la abrazaba con cariño

-No se preocupe Tsunade sama Aioria me cuidara, y vera que me haré muy fuerte-Contesto mientras abrazaba a su maestra

-Eso espero, en cuanto a ti-Mirando a Aioria

-Espero la cuides, que si me entero que le algo le ocurrió, así tenga que ir te a buscar al mismo infierno lo hare y te pondré una golpiza que no te podrás levantar en una semana-Amenazo la hokage

-Hai -Contesto tranquilo aunque por dentro tenía miedo esa mujer es de cuidado

-Bien tienen mi autorización –Mientras miraba a sakura con tristeza y Aioria lo noto

-No se preocupe, el tiempo es relativo- Contesto-Un año allá equivale a un mes aquí además sakura es inteligente seguro encontrara la manera de venir a visitarla- Le respondió con una sonrisa

-Entiendo, entonces vamos los acompañare a la salida de la aldea-Mientras se ponía de pie

-Shizune-Llamo

-Me llamo

-Así es acompáñanos sakura partirá de misión

Y así los 4 comenzaron a caminar por las calles de konoha, mientras que los recuerdos llegaban a sakura uno tras otro mientras que por casualidad pasaron por el campo de entrenamiento #3 y sin quererlo recordó a todos sus amigos.

-Bien es hora de marcharnos Sakura

-Hai Aioria kun, adiós maestra, shizune, cuida a Tsunade por favor pidió mientras las abrazaba

-Adiós sakura -Respondieron las dos

-No es un adiós maestra solo un hasta luego, y no es el final de Sakura Haruno sino el comienzo de Sakura de Sagitario-Contesto mientras se despedía con las manos y les brindaba una sonrisa

-Asi es Sakura tu historia y destino apenas comienza -Pensó para sí misma mientras miraba como su alumna se marchaba e inevitablemente una lagrima rodo por su mejilla pero no era de tristeza sino de felicidad-Hasta luego hija


End file.
